


What's In A Name?

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [45]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Still half-asleep, Jack held the phone to his ear and bit back a sigh as he listened to a Lieutenant Jones explain – at zero two thirty on a Saturday morning – how the latest update to the dialing program had caused an unexpected power surge and as a result, all of the systems were now off-line.Hereallywasn’t the person to call.





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Get A Different Name Day’ (13 February). This fic kinda went off on its own little tangent…

“O’Neill.”

Still half-asleep, Jack held the phone to his ear and bit back a sigh as he listened to a Lieutenant Jones explain – at zero two thirty on a Saturday morning – how the latest update to the dialing program had caused an unexpected power surge and as a result, all of the systems were now off-line.

When silence came over the line, Jack realized the officer had finished his little speech and was probably waiting for an answer – but he didn’t have one to give. He _really_ wasn’t the person to call.

He’d officially retired from the Stargate Program – and the Air Force – for the final time, three days previously. So, he could understand the confusion that had possibly led to the lieutenant calling him at his home in Colorado Springs. After all, his retirement was still fresh and very few people were actually aware of it. But one of his final acts of duty had been to send a memo to all personnel stationed at the SGC, informing them that their new commanding officer was, from next week, going to be General O’Neill.

It just wasn’t him.

“Hang on,” he grumbled.

With his free hand, he gently nudged his wife’s shoulder and when she stirred, he held the phone out.

“It’s for you.”

She sighed but took it from him.

“O’Neill.”

Jack grinned at the sound of his last name as it left her lips; just like he had every time over the past three days when she’d answered her phone in the same way. It was another reminder that she was finally his.

After years and years of sacrifices, and putting duty and honor before love, they were now free of the rules and regulations that had dominated their lives for so long.

Now, they were able to be together as husband and wife.

He closed his eyes and listened as Sam gave instructions to the young officer over the phone, before asking if they had things under control. When he heard her end the call a couple of minutes later, he threw one arm over his head, while the other snaked around Sam’s shoulders and pulled her close.

“Everything OK?”

He felt her nod against his chest and he gave her a squeeze.

“Yeah. Go back to sleep, Jack,” she whispered as she twisted her head slightly and kissed his cheek.

“Yes, ma’am,” he grinned, deftly catching her hand as she poked him on the arm.

Without missing a beat, he placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist and let their hands fall to his chest.

He’d taken retirement. She’d taken his last name, and it sounded like music to Jack’s ears.


End file.
